Rika Morinaga
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū, Singer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Souseiseki in Rozen Maiden | website = http://www.morinagarika.com/ }} , born April 25, 1980 in Tokyo, Japan is a singer and seiyū represented by Exellex. She is best known for her role as Souseiseki in Rozen Maiden and Makoto "Mako-chan" in Minami-ke. Morinaga is also the lead singer of the goth rock band function code. Voice roles Lead roles in bold. Anime 2003 * Saint Beast ~Seijuu Kourin Hen~ - Pinky * Wandaba Style - Sakura Haruno 2004 * Rozen Maiden - Souseiseki 2005 * Kamichu! - Matsuri Saegusa * Keroro Gunsou - Moguko * Transformers: Galaxy Force - Lori * Blood+ - Nahabi * Rozen Maiden ~Träumend~ - Souseiseki 2006 * Inukami! - Tayune * Kiba - Mirette * Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori - Yumie Hanamura (Episode 3) * Simoun - Mamina * Chocotto Sister - Makoto Ashirai * Night Head Genesis - Naji * Crash B-Daman - Aoi Saionji * Black Lagoon - Kageyama （Second daughter） * The Wallflower - Female Student * Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Souseiseki 2007 * Princess Resurrection - Francisca * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! - Former Student Council President * Kaze no Stigma - Ren Kannagi * Claymore - Claudia, Diana * Skull Man - Child * Seto no Hanayome - Mawari Zenigata * Tōka Gettan Kōhi, Nero * Minami-ke - Makoto "Mako-chan" * Moetan - Ruriko * Romeo x Juliet - Elder Sister, Girl * Inukami! The Movie: Tokumei Reiteki Sōsakan Karina Shirō! - Tayune * Hiyoko no Samurai: Hiyo Zaemon - Zaemon Hiyo 2008 * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki - Grim Reaper III * Clannad After Story - Child * Minami-ke: Okawari - Makoto "Mako-chan" 2009 * Saki - Ikeda Kana * Minami-ke: Okaeri - Makoto "Mako-chan" Upcoming * Aura Resonance - Icelina Games * Ar tonelico II Sekai ni Hibiku Shōjo-tachi no Metafalica - Frelia * Otome no Jijou - Mami Tachibana * Gadget Trial - Yu-ri * Summon Night: Twin Age - Ugunia * Simoun: Rose War ~Ri Mājon of Sealing~ - Mamiina * D→A：White - Kuu * Tales of Vesperia - Rita Mordio * Torikago no Mukougawa - Doruche * Fragments Blue - Natsuon Igarashi * Blue Flow - Rachael Jealous, Tamao Igarashi, Margaret Sherman * Blue Blaster - Iris Lafayette * Marriage Royale ~Prism Story~ - Sanjoh Asahi * Monochrome - Hinamizu * Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai - Kou Yasaka * Remember 11: The Age of Infinity - Cocoro Fuyukawa * Onihimeden ~Ayakashi Hanashi~ - Tsukiyo Amamiya Discography CD * Gesshoku Kageki Dan: Neverland Navigation Record Character CD * Seto no Hanayome Character Single 3 『GAP』 - Mawari Zenigata * Minami-ke Biyori - Makoto Drama CD * Supa Supa - Chihaya Yuuki * Ekoto Isshou - Taeko Ebisawa * Kaze no Stigma - Ren Kannagi * Kamiyomi - Emperor Antoku * Zero In - Sakura Sonobe * Rozen Maiden Original Drama ~Tantei - Detektiv~ - Souseiseki * Rozen Maiden Träumend Character Drama Vol.4 - Souseiseki Radio CD * Suigintou no Koyoi mo Ennu~i Vol.2 - Souseiseki External links * Official Website * LikA's bLoG * function code(); * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Tokyo ko:모리나가 리카 ja:森永理科 tl:Rika Morinaga zh:森永理科